Late Night Dinner
by sheltie
Summary: A Leo and Kendrix friendship story with a small hint of romance. One-Shot.


**A Late Night Dinner**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: been a while since I did a Power Rangers story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendrix sighed.<p>

_Looks like another late night_ she thought.

Everyone else had gone home except for her. She was the last one still there. It didn't bother her being the last one there usually, but tonight it did. It made her feel so alone.

_I got to get this done _she thought.

It was an hour later and she finished and got ready to head out. She cleaned up her work area then turned off the lights. She got into her car and headed to her apartment wondering if she had anything to eat. When she worked that meant food was scarce in her home. She decided to stop off at the 24-hour convenience store to pick up a few things she was sure she needed. Once done shopping and she headed home.

Carrying two plastic bags she got to her door and opened it. She sighed and placed the items on the nearby counter then checked her mail. She was looking through her mail as she shut the door. That's when she sensed she wasn't alone. Her tired eyes were alert as she scanned her dark apartment. She slowly grabbed an umbrella that was leaning against the wall. She held it up ready to defend herself. She would have felt silly holding an umbrella as a weapon if it were any other time, but she was frighten and all others thoughts are erased when in this state.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Soon a flicker of light came on. It was a candle. This confused her. Soon more candles were lit. The soft light illuminated the dining area of her apartment.

"You're home. Finally."

Kendrix relaxed a bit. She knew that voice. It was Leo. Leo, what was he doing here?

"Leo, you better have a good explanation as to why you're here," Kendrix said sounding stern.

"I do, honest," Leo said trying to act innocent.

Kendrix didn't believe him. So she crept forward with umbrella still in hand. She might need it to knock some sense into her friend. Once she got close she saw Leo standing there looking nervous.

"What is this Leo?" she asked curiously.

In front of her was a set table with lit candles.

"I thought you might like a nice dinner when you came home," Leo said smiling sheepishly in the candlelight.

Kendrix couldn't help, but smile at the gesture Leo had done for her.

"That's sweet Leo," she said.

"Um, could you put the umbrella done, please?" Leo asked still a bit nervous.

Kendrix realized she was still holding the umbrella like she was ready to swing it. She immediately dropped it.

"Sorry, I thought you were a burglar or something" she said.

Leo shrugged. He then pulled a chair for Kendrix and she sat down. He then sat down himself. They both began to eat.

"Leo, I thought you couldn't cook" Kendrix said breaking the silence.

"I had Kai teach me. It took a lot of time to get it right. I think I set of the smoke alarm a few times," Leo said smiling sheepishly.

Kendrix laughed as she pictured Kai teaching Leo how to cook.

"I hope it was worth it," she said.

"I do too" Leo said.

Kendrix took a bite of her food.

"Do you like it, is right?" Leo asked nervously.

"I do, and it tastes good" Kendrix answered.

Leo let out a sigh of relief.

"Then it was worth it" he said with a smile.

Kendrix returned the smile and they continued to eat.

"So what brought this on?" she asked continuing the conversation.

"I wanted to do something nice for you" Leo answered.

Kendrix smiled. Leo was so considerate. He was always worried about her and how late she worked. He'd be there whenever she needed him. It didn't matter the time of day he was usually there whenever she needed him.

"This is really sweet Leo, but you didn't have to do it" Kendrix said.

"I know that Kendrix, but I wanted to" Leo said.

Kendrix smiled and continued eating. Once finished Leo surprised her again and presented her with dessert.

"Leo, you didn't have to do that. The meal was enough" she said.

"You do a lot for others Kendrix. Let me take care of you" Leo said.

Kendrix nodded.

Soon the dessert was gone and Kendrix was getting sleepy. It had been a long day and thankfully she wouldn't need to be back to work until the day after. Tomorrow she had a day off, which her boss forced her to take since she worked hard all the time.

Leo saw that she was getting tired and helped her up. Though Kendrix found herself a lot more tired than expected and Leo had to carry her to her room. Her head was resting on Leo's shoulder as she was softly dozing. Leo smiled as he saw Kendrix sleep. She was so peaceful when she slept. He made it to her bedroom and with great skill he pulled the blankets away then laid Kendrix down. Kendrix let out a moan since she had been moved.

Leo smiled then pulled the blankets up and went to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Leo?" Kendrix said.

"Yes Kendrix?" Leo asked.

"Stay with me, please?" Kendrix asked with a bit of pleading in her voice.

Leo smiled softly.

"As you wish" he said.

Kendrix smiled sleepily. The Princess Bride was one of her favorite movies and Leo liked to use that line whenever he could with her.

Soon Leo join Kendrix in bed though he kept his distance since he was a bit uncomfortable with being in the same bed as Kendrix. But Kendrix didn't seem to have that problem since she pulled Leo towards her and snuggled into his chest. Leo figured she was so tired she didn't know what she was really doing. He went along and wrapped his arms around Kendrix and fell asleep.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, this one was more friendship than anything, but hints of something more too also. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
